Le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir
by fan003
Summary: Même si, Naruto est heureux avec ses amis, mais le jour le plus important pour lui, il se retrouve seul comme chaque année… Il est persuadé que cette année, c’est pareil mais… Couples : Pour moi, une fan du SasuNaru, c’est évident !


Bonjour !!! Voici un mini one-shot qui est pour une folle dingue qui j'espère se reconnaîtra !! Si ce n'est le cas, je dirais son nom à la fin du one-shot !!!!

Titre : Le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir

Autatrice : Moi, bien sûr !! Fan003

Disclamer : J'ai beau rêvé qu'ils sont à moi mais ils ne le seront jamais !!!

Résumé : Même si, Naruto est heureux avec ses amis, mais le jour le plus important pour lui, il se retrouve seul comme chaque année… Il est persuadé que cette année, c'est pareil mais…

Genre : Romance

Couples : Pour moi, une fan du SasuNaru, c'est évident !!! Et autres mais juste en allusion (ils seront juste cités) !!

Note : C'est un POV Naruto !!

Le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir

Chaque année, c'est pareil, je me retrouve toujours seul, même ce jour… Même un jour important pour moi, je me retrouve seul, comme par exemple Noël, tous mes amis le fêtaient avec leur famille, il y avait bien Sasuke avec qui je pouvais le fêter, mais il n'était revenu, il y a à peine 1 an, par la force, je l'avais bien dit que je le ramènerai mais il avait dû passer plusieurs épreuves de confiance, qu'il avait réussi à merveille et c'est comme s'il n'a jamais quitté Konoha, tous, lui ont pardonné, alors pourquoi pas moi, moi qui n'ai jamais rien demandé !! C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir Kyubi en moi !!! Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ni à Kyubi, puisque c'est la seule personne qui me comprenne et à qui je peux me confier, je me sens moins seul avec lui. Je peux encore moins en vouloir à Sasuke d'être le préféré de tout Konoha car ce n'est pas de sa faute et quand il était revenu, plus rien ne comptait pour moi, même plus d'être Hokage, il est tout pour moi… C'est le 1er lien que j'ai établi, c'est grâce à lui que je suis sorti à peu près de la solitude, c'est lui, qui a été mon 1er ami, tout a commencé avec lui, sinon, rien ne se serait arrivé, même si aujourd'hui, le jour de mon anniversaire, le jour de mes 16 ans, le 10 octobre, je me retrouve seul, car les années précédentes, Noël et le jour de mon anniversaire, je demandais toujours une mission en solo, je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être seul dans mon coin entrain de déprimer. Chaque fois, ça a été accepté, même si le 3e Sandaime me demandait toujours de rester, le fêter avec mes amis, mais je refusais toujours, il comprenait, il me laissait toujours partir avec soit un joyeux Noël, soit un bon anniversaire, il n'y avait que lui pour me le dire, même si le 3e Sandaime est mort, la vieille a la même réaction que le vieux et ça me soulage… Je me dirige en ce moment même, à la tour de l'Hokage pour demander une mission…

Mais elle a été refusée sous mon étonnement et elle ne m'a même pas donné de raison. J'irai m'entraîner, ce sera comme un jour comme les autres !!

Je suis à bout de force, je m'étais tellement entraîner que j'ai pas vu l'heure passer… C'est quoi ce bruit à l'instant ? Ah, c'est juste mon ventre qui cri famine, bah oui, je me suis tellement entraîné que j'ai pas vu leur du déjeuner passer et encore moins qu'il est presque 17h mais je suis content, cette horrible journée est bientôt terminée, je vais aller chez Ichiraku manger, puis j'irai prendre une douche et enfin, je me coucherai tôt, pour que cette horrible journée passe plus vite pour une nouvelle journée !!!!

Quand j'arrive devant chez Ichiraku, il est fermé, juste aujourd'hui, mon anniversaire est une catastrophe, je ne vais même pas pouvoir manger mes ramens préférés… Bah, plus de solution, douche puis dodo !!!!

Après une bonne douche, ça fait du bien, je vais aller me coucher… Quand j'entends un bruit et un cri :

« - Naruto !!!!! On a un problème !!! Crie une voix affolée.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sakura ? Demandé-je.

- C'est Sasuke… Il… Répond-elle à bout de souffle.

- Que l'est-il arrivé ? Dis-je d'une voix inquiète.

- Il est gravement blessé !! Me dit-elle.

- Où est-il ?

- J'ai réussi à le ramener chez moi puisque mes parents sont en mission, mais il ne veut pas aller à l'Hôpital !!! »

Je me suis vite changé, pendant ce temps, je lui ai demandé d'y retourner, le surveiller, on ne s'est jamais… Après m'être changé, j'ai foncé comme un dingue chez Sakura…

Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas toi !!!!! Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, la seule qui me tienne encore en vie… Mon Dieu sauvez le, s'il-vous plait !!!

J'entre chez Sakura affolé mais bizarrement les lumières sont éteintes quand soudain, elles réapparaissent et j'entends un « BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! ». Tous mes amis sont là, devant moi, ainsi que tous les senseis et même la vieille, sont là, ils tiennent tous, un cadeau à la main, je suis ému…

« - Comment avez-vous su ? Demandé-je.

- C'est Tsunade-sama ! Répond Sakura.

- Que la fête commence ! Crie Kiba. »

La fête commence donc, je suis heureux mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, quelque chose pour que ça soit complètement parfait, il manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour moi, quelque chose pour me combler…

Cela fait maintenant 2 heures que la fête dure, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il manque pour que j'arrive à faire un sourire, un vrai, un sincère… Mais, le temps passe vite, je dois commencer à ouvrir tous leurs cadeaux, je suis gâté aujourd'hui mais un problème se pose, il y a une rose avec une carte à côté, qui reste, je le prends puis je demande à qui elle appartient, tout le monde bouge la tête négativement, je retourne donc la carte et je vois écrit un « Bon anniversaire Naruto !! ». A qui ça pourrait appartenir, je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je me retourne vers mes amis et demande :

« - Vous savez, à qui ça pourrait bien appartenir ?

- Je pense que c'est à Sasuke ! Dit Sakura.

- Où es-il, au faite ? Demandé-je.

- Il… Il n'est pas venu !! Me répond Sakura en baissant la tête. »

Je baisse les yeux comme tous les autres, je suis triste, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me manquait, la chose, plutôt la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, Sasuke… C'est vrai que je suis content que tous mes amis soient là pour ce jour mais, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit là, même 2 secondes m'auraient suffit.

« - Mais… Mais c'est lui qui a tout organisé !!! Continue Sakura en essayant de me remonter le moral, je pense.

- Sakura, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, tu sais !! Dis-je.

- Elle ne ment pas ! Dit alors Ino.

- C'est vrai ? En levant brusquement ma tête. »

Tous acquirent…

« - Va le rejoindre ! Me demande Sakura en baissant la tête.

- Mais… mais je ne peux pas vous quitter !! Réponds-je.

- On sait que tu en as envie, n'est ce pas ? Continue t-elle. »

Tous acquirent de nouveau.

« - Même si, je le voulais, ça ne se fait pas de vous quitter alors que vous avez préparé tout ça pour moi !! Dis-je à nouveau.

- On sait tous ici, sauf toi que c'est Sasuke, qui a tout préparé, les invitations, la nourriture, tout !! Dit alors Tenten.

- Nous, on s'est juste contenté de t'acheter un cadeau et de venir !! Lance Shikamaru.

- En plus, il n'y a plus de nourriture ici !! Me dit alors Choji en montrant son paquet de chips vide.

- Naruto, même moi j'ai compris que tu n'attendais que lui, alors vas-y !! M'encourage Kiba.

- Na… Naruto, il… t'attend… Me dit timidement Hinata.

- Ma cousine a raison, personne ne t'en voudra si tu pars maintenant !! Déclare Neji.

- Oui ! Dit alors Lee avec la position du mec cool et avec son sourire.

- Même si Gaara n'est pas là, il voudrait que tu sois enfin heureux !! Me dit aussi Temari.

- Hn ! Se contentent Shino et Kankuro.

- Et en plus, tous tes amis ne vont pas être seuls, Sakura sort avec Kankuro, Ino avec Choji, Shikamaru avec Temari, Hinata avec Kiba, Neji avec Tenten, Lee ira voir Gaara, la fiancée de Shino, Keyko va venir tout à l'heure, il pensait justement l'attendre près de l'entré de Konoha, après ta fête, même Hokage-sama est prise avec Jiraya-sama, ainsi que les senseis comme Anko et Ibiki, Gai et Shizune ainsi qu'Asuma et Kurenai, tu vois, tu n'abandonnes personne !! Me dit Kakashi-sensei toujours la tête dans son livre. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux par ces révélations, de leurs paroles encourageantes mais aussi des couples faits que je ne suis même pas au courant.

« - De plus, moi aussi j'ai à faire, n'est-ce pas Iruka !!! Continue Kakashi-sensei.

- Kakashi !! Crie alors Iruka-sensei.

- Mais j'ai raison ! Se défend Kakashi-sensei.

- C'est vrai, approuve-t-il finalement, Naruto, je souhaite que tu sois heureux, et je ne suis pas le seul, tout le monde ici, le veut !! »

J'ai des amis, je ne suis plus seul, je suis heureux, je pars en courant en leur lançant un « Merci ! ».

Ca fait 5 minutes que je te cherche Sasuke, où es-tu parti, bon sang !! Une image passe dans son esprit, celle quand on était petit, quand Sasuke était assis au bord du lac et moi, qui étais sur le chemin, c'était à cet endroit que tout à commencer pour nous, notre amitié, notre 1er sourire franc et sincère que nous nous étions échangés, tout… Vite !!!

Quand j'arrive, Sasuke se trouve devant moi, assis, le dos à moi, il est si mignon ! Je m'approche, je crois qu'il n'a pas senti ma présence et je l'entoure de mes bras :

« - Pourquoi ? Murmuré-je

- J'espère que ça t'a plu au moins ! Me répond-il simplement.

- Oui, mais… J'aurais voulu que tu sois là ! Dis-je.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas la foule !

- Je sais… »

Le silence s'installe entre nous mais qui ne dure pas car je reprends la parole :

« - C'est vrai que c'est toi qui a tout préparé ? Demandé-je.

- Hn ! Répondit-il simplement.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, mais comment ?

- J'ai simplement entendu une conversation entre Hokage-sama et Jiraya-sama, puis j'ai préparé tout ça, cartes, nourriture, tu sais, tout ce qu'il faut pour une fête d'anniversaire… J'ai aussi demandé à Hokage-sama de ne pas te laisser partir en mission ce jour là, c'est tout… »

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, puis il se retourne et me demande :

« - Naruto, pourquoi tu pleures ? Me dit-il en essuyant mes larmes.

- Je… Je pleure de joie. Réponds-je.

- Baka !

- Sasuke, Merci !

- De rien...

- Sasuke… Dis-je en rougissant.

- Hn ?

- Je… Je… Dis-je en rougissant encore plus.

Il me prit doucement le visage et m'embrasse, un baiser doux, il me demande timidement l'accès, que j'accepte rapidement, nos langues se touchent et une bataille commence, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Quand le baiser s'arrête par manque d'oxygène, je sourie, pas un de mes faux sourires pour faire croire aux autres que je suis heureux, mais un vrai sourire sincère, puis il me donne une rose, la même que celle de tout à l'heure…

« - Désolé ! Dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demandé-je étonné.

- Pour ne pas te donner un meilleur cadeau ! Me répond-il. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'embrasse après lui avoir murmuré : « Mon plus beau cadeau est que mon amour pour toi soit réciproque ! Je t'aime ! ». Quand le baiser se termine, il me sourie, c'était la première fois, que je le vois sourire, qu'il est beau quand il sourie, il devrait le faire plus souvent, son sourire me réchauffe le cœur, puis il m'enlace en me susurrant un : « Moi aussi ! ».

Nous restons enlacés, je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais ça m'est égal, tant qu'il est avec moi, tant que j'ai son amour, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir…

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ?

Super bien :D, bien :), moyen, nul :(, super nul 'pleure' lol !!

Ce one-shot est pour ma Keyko-san , je sais il est un peu court mais je voulais le faire à temps, donc…

BON ANNIVERSAIRE KEYKO-SAN !!!!!

J'espère vraiment que ça vous ait plu ??

Fan003 !!!

Ps : Je t'ai mis, on peut dire, avec Shino, même si c'était juste par les dires de Kakashi !


End file.
